


House Warming

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, House Party, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Snowells, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: At the West-Allen's house warming party, something comes to light that isn't such a surprise for the team.





	House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. I haven't checked this over, my bad...

Leaning her side against the wall beside the big picture window, Caitlin looks down at the street below, her pretty hazel eyes watching as the people and cars move around while the rain falls down upon them. The voices of the others in the apartment have faded into the background as she loses herself in her thoughts. The hand not cradling her wine glass, lifts to grasp at her newest accessory, her necklace. She really hopes and prays that this is going to help her control her cold powers. The struggle she was starting to feel is overwhelming and having the constant worry that the battery in the cuffs will die and that Frost will make an appearance is starting to wear her down, not to mention the inconvience of having to plug herself in to charge like a human tablet. This necklace was everything to her and it means the world that the boys had designed it to suit her needs. She has enough faith in Cisco, to trust that this will work.

Caitlin is broken out of her thoughts by a voice sounding to her right.

"There she is."

HR appears before her and he mirrors her stance, leaning against the window in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, though mindful of the glass of whisky he holds in his hand. His stunning azure eyes were so expressive as they stare at her. Caitlin offers him a smile, tilting her head to the side, she teases him. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, somewhere warm on a beach maybe, toes sinking into the warm white sands as you walk, waves crashing in the background..." He smiles at the scene he is describing. "At least that's where I go when I want to lose myself in thought but of course, not forgetting the pretty girl I'd have by my side." HR offers her a wink.

Caitlin's eye brows rise and she takes a sip of her wine. "A pretty girl, huh?"

HR nods, his eyes sparkling back at her. "A _very_ pretty girl." The look he gives is clear in meaning.

Caitlin feels herself redden slightly, escpecially when an image from the day before pops into her head. She shakes herself to try and banish it, she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hasn't been paying attention to notice that he has moved closer to her.

HR reaches out and takes a hold of her necklace, eyes examing the snowflake pendant.

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

HR hums his agreement, he doesn't drop the necklace though when he lifts his eyes away from it to look at her. "Beautiful, a glowing representation of it's owner's own radiant beauty... and of course a snowflake, very fitting don't you think, Dr Snow?" His voice is low, husky and teasing. She recognises it as his bedroom voice and it is doing things to her, the look he is giving her isn't helping any either.

"Stop it." She scolds quietly or at least she tries to. She shifts on her feet, chancing a glance over at the others who aren't paying any attention to them.

"Stop what?" HR tries and fails to look innocent. There is nothing innocent about this man. "I haven't done anything... yet."

"That's what I'm worried about." When he smirks, she warns him off with little effort. "HR..."

The man in question takes another step closer to her, closing what little gap was between them. "Do you know how hard it is for me, to not kiss those tempting lips of yours, all day? It's torture, absolute torture and I can feel my resolve slipping further with every passing second so if you don't want me to kiss you, now would be the time to run away."

Caitlin glances down at his mouth and lets out a shaky breath. "We were supposed to wait." Her hand lifts and takes hold of his scarf lightly, unconciously tugging his head down to her. He is so close.

"Waiting is overrated." HR leans in and brushs his lips across her, barely making any contact. He smirks when she whimpers in frustration. "Especially when most of them know already." This time he kisses her properly, his lips moving over hers slowly but surely. It is clear from the beginning that this was to be no quick kiss as HR takes his time as he deepens it. The hand that isn't holding his whisky tangles in her hair, tilting her head just so as his tongue meets hers. The world around them falls away as he turns their bodies slightly so she is pressed up against the wall beside the window. Somewhere in the distant background, they can hear laughter and words of disbelief yet their focus never wavers from each other. Neither want the moment to end but before things became to heated, HR pulls away. His eyes are still closed and he has a dopey smile plastered across his face. "Now that was worth waiting all day for."

"What the hell was that?! I thought you two were never gonna stop. The christening of the apartment should be done by the actual couple that live in it, you guys know that right?" Cisco says looking at the couple who had yet to move away from each other. "Or is it done differently on earth 19?"

HR doesn't move or look away from Caitlin when he answers the younger man. "No Francesco. Some traditions span the multiverse, that being one of them."

"Good to know. So can we please leave tradition to Barry and Iris."

"Don't worry Cisco, that particular tradition has already been accomplished." Iris teases, her honesty on the subject making Barry turn bright red beside her.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Joe asks from where he sat on the couch, looking mildly disturbed before he turns his attention to HR and Caitlin. "So you're finally revealing the worst kept secret ever, that you guys are dating."

Caitlin pushes lightly at HR's chest for him to step back so she can look at the others. "You knew about us? How?"

"Of course we did, Caitlin." Cisco rolled his eyes at her.

"It doesn't help the way he looks at you, like he's undressing you with his eyes." Iris adds, smiling at her friend, teasingly. "Like he wants to ravish you at any second, on any available surface."

"True," HR shrugs nonchalantly when Caitlin turns to him. "I don't deny it." He gives her a blinding smile to follow his words.

Caitlin huffs in mock irritation. "Of course you don't." She has to smile when he grins down at her and bumps her shoulder with his.

"Aaand it didn't help your case either when Cisco and Barry wandered in on you both in the breach room."

"Oh my god!" Caitlin exclaimes, completely mortified as she hides her face in HR's chest as he laughes. "It's not funny." She slaps his chest with no malice what so ever.

"Yes, that was my sentiments exactly." Barry mutters, looking slightly uncomfortable at the reminder.

"Now that was tramuatising, seeing the woman who's like your sister, like that with a guy who's your friend but also the doppleganger of your other friend but also the doppleganger of your old evil boss..." Cisco trails off, looking a little sick at the memory that has popped into his head.

HR waves away Cisco words. "There's nothing tramuatising about that situation, at least not for us. I won't apologise for it. There's only beauty and intense pleasure in making love with the woman you love. Besides I am, after all a truly wonderful and talented lover." He throws in the last part just for good measure, even though it doesnt have much revelence to the conversation.

Caitlin doesn't know what to say or where to look but when she glances at Iris, she finds the other woman looking at HR with a curious expression. When her eyes met hers, the question hangs between them and Iris grins, offering a thumbs up when Caitlin nods subtly her agreement to HR's words. Just when she thought though that things couldn't get any worse, HR starts talking again. "Did you say the breach room? I thought you said the cortex, though I have to say Francesco, your office chair is very sturdy."

"What?!" Cisco shouts completely mortified as the others start to laugh. He glares over at Caitlin and HR, his gaze lethal enough to make you believe that old saying about looks being able to kill. "You had sex in my chair?!"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't had any HR in a while so here we are, a little dose. We haven't had any Eo-Snowells either so some of that will be along shortly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading as always, it's appreciated. Stay tuned for more, until next time... 
> 
> ❤


End file.
